ketchup vamps
by kennycullen101
Summary: you know you love the red stuff and vampires but this time its not blood it is ketchup with the occasional strawberry milkshake and also read this cas it is the best totally awusome
1. letter

Letter

Emma's POV

Me, Maryam, Katrina and Emily are lost vampires we were changed and then dumped in to a river. We are sisters and our mum died when we were attacked that's all I can remember stupid human memory! There's also one more thing you need to know… we have a serious bloodlust problem worse than anyone we hate to kill humans but we lose control and the smell… **YUMMY**! Katrina and Maryam just bit and get it done with whereas Emily? She is just weird. She likes to suck a bit here and a bit there, she likes to torture, her presence may seem sweet and alluring, but she really is just evil in her own way. Unique kind of _**evil**_! As being the oldest _vamp _I have to put the poor victim out of their misery. I like blood, but not as much as _ketchup_. The red creamy liquid is delicious and makes me more active and full then blood! That's why I like to hunt humans who eat _ketchup. _The blood and _ketchup_ _**together**_ is like so awesome!

So now you know our basic back ground of our little vampires club.

One day, another normal day for me, well so far, I laid in a meadow somewhere in London more persisted Buckingham palace garden listening in on the queens lunch with Prince Charles. BUT I was interrupted by a storm, not that storms bother me but this, THIS was different. The storm had sent everybody inside so nobody saw, but me. A floating grey cloud came descending down towards me it was in a fancy envelope with neat handwriting. Whoever sent this must have been meant for me. They had style.

The word said…

_**VOLTERRA**_

The cloud flouted away and the skies suddenly cleared. Way to keep a supernatural cover!

So thanks to Maryam, after I told my sisters, we are now going to Italy to find out who sent the _**fancy letter.**_

_**Will need 3 reviews to continue my first story lol.**_


	2. cool

Cool

Emma's pov

Who really cares that I like ketchup I mean now I am not the only one so does Maryam and Emily, but as for Katrina she won't budge. Any way I was thinking about that and my thoughts were interrupted by the great clock tower in Italy. It was not the clock tower that caught my eye it was the weird looking vampire, "deformed vamp or what, I mean look at his eye it is on his nose! Lol" laughed Emily; at least one of us was not nervous. The deformed guy greeted us and we were lead to the votary.

They were real old, and I mean real old. "Oldie, oldie alert." Maryam whispered.

Near the oldies was a god like creature wow he was CUTE. Katrina gave me a look like _mine all mine. _Ok she was weird! All of a sudden the godlike creature looked at me, well maybe Katrina and smirked.

Me and my sisters hugged as the tension in the room grew. All of a sudden I felt a surge of power, I nudged Emily she seemed to of felt it to. Katrina all of sudden clutched her head and stuttered " the pain" she then passed out. Everything happened at once.

Red more please I need reviews. Talk to me people GIVE ME REVEIWS lol.


	3. Powers

Depressed Edward

Katrina pov

GOD, what the. HELL. I thought as I got up off the ground I could hear every voice in the room at once all there thoughts. "I know what you're thinking; I have this cool sort of power, how awesome" I blurted out. "Well what am I thinking then" Emma argued. "Well you was thinking about how Maryam was looking at the oldie in a sort of wrong way, but now your jealous of me and you want some ketchup really badly and…" "Ok you can stop there" Emma asked angrily while raising her arms and she blew up the books behind me. "Awesome" Emily said, "totally" maryam agreed. "Your jealous aren't you maryam" I asked just trying to wind her up "NO I AM NOT" maryam shouted causing attention, then a little Lepracorn size man popped pout of no were he had a moustache and a weird beard. He was a little minion how funky. "I live to serve you my master" the little guy said with a French accent. "Ok this is embarrassing!" Emily said "make him go away" Emily suddenly realised she was going invisible


	4. Chapter 4

Katrina POV

The guy I was looking at (FIT) it turned out his name was Edward, Edward Cullen. His wife and daughter and sister had died in a terrorist attack, he was overcome with grief and that was why he was here, he wanted to die. Just looking at him so upset tore my heart. He was _so_ forlorn. I read his mind and found out he was reading mind at the same time. I could, I would have blushed right now. As it was I turned my head away in embarrassment. Aro was thinking about Edwards's future. Live or die was the question inching its way to his lips. My dead heart fluttered, Edward couldn't die. I felt an instinctive urge to protect him. Aro's thoughts suddenly turned and included me and my sisters. I heard Edward's thoughts calling me. _Wait!_ But I couldn't listen. I would protect him. He was worth that, even though I didn't know him properly yet. Aro's thoughts were changing and he suddenly said "I will let _you_ die, Edward, if you do a little favour. Kill _them_." He pointed at me and my sisters. Obviously he didn't know that I could read his mind. Edward reached out and grabbed my arm and I could feel his terror a he protectively stood in front of me.

ZAP ZAP ZAP

We were in the middle of a time vortex. FuNkY. It was so cool surrounding us all was like blue and purple zaps of colours. Then it stopped and we landed in a heap on the floor … IN SWITZERLAND!


End file.
